


What of Worth Within these Walls I have Won

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better to give than to receive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What of Worth Within these Walls I have Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soujin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujin/gifts).



A kiss from her, and then a kiss for him. The day's spoils for the day's spoils – a stag or a kiss, what did it matter? Days that were sweet, and nights that were sweeter still. A kiss passed from her to him to her lord, a gift that it was as happy to give as to receive, and best passed from giver to giver until they forgot who began it in the first place. Love, and honour, and desire - and the knowledge that before the week was out he must lose his head, so what did it matter?


End file.
